Merry Christmas!
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Magenta, Riff Raff, Columbia, and Frank prepare for Christmas. Cosmo, Laura, and Nation do too. Rated T for minor cursing and Frankie's threat.
1. Columbia, Frank, Magenta, and Riff Raff

_**It's almost Christmas time! Christmas-y one-shot idea formed when listening to Planet, Schmanet, Janet. God, I love that song. XD Frank is a hot dog, and he better not try to hurt Janet (Pffft, yeah. I was crying when they said not to hurt her. XD). Okay, okay. I think I'm just a tad too mean to Janet.**_

* * *

><p>"Frankie!" Columbia cried. Magenta rolled her eyes as she watched her friend try to decorate the pine tree in the middle of lab. Frank hurried of to her, leaving Riff Raff trying to create his new 'playmate'.<p>

"What is it, Columbia?" Frank asked. The only time of the year he was nice to anyone, other than his lovers, and he chose Columbia. He never chose his servants, even though they were always there for him.

"Master. I zink Riff Raff may need some help," Magenta murmured, turning her head to watch her brother hesitantly tried mixing two different colored chemicals. The result was magenta colored smoke rising at an alarming speed from the chemicals. Riff Raff stared at it, eyes wide and unable to speak.

"Well…we need an ornament from everybody that just screams their name," Columbia said, obviously not hearing Magenta. Frank examined the tree, stroking an invisible beard as he did.

"Yes. I believe that we do, Columbia," he said. Magenta boiled with anger, knowing that Frank had purposefully decided to ignore her.

"Master," she repeated a little louder. She sighed when Frank didn't even glance her way.

"I was thinking a necklace type ornament for you, Frankie," Columbia giggled sweetly. Magenta stuck her tongue out in disgust. Christmas was too happy for her. She looked over at Riff Raff, who was now trying to stop the smoke pool on the roof from growing.

"Master," Magenta repeated, showing her annoyance. Frank ignored her again, acting as if he were interested in the tree.

"That's a good idea," Frank smiled. "I have the perfect necklace for it too! What about you, Columbia?"

"I put a sequined candy cane on the tree. Don't you see it, Frankie?" Columbia asked, eyes lighting up at the sight of the sparkly candy cane resting on a branch near the top of the tree.

"Master! Do you not see ze magenta colored smoke on ze roof? Are you zat blind?" Magenta screamed at Frank, unable to keep calm any longer. Frank scoffed.

"I see it, Magenta. I'm ignoring it because Riff Raff will get whipped if I think about it too much. And I'm sure you don't want to spend Christmas with a bloody brother…or worse…do you, Magenta?" Frank asked, putting on a sickly sweet smile. Magenta cringed at the idea.

"No…I guess not," she sighed. She looked up and stared at the smoke while Frank and Columbia began talking about decorations again. She sighed and looked at Riff Raff with a sudden romantic feeling.

"Shit," he mumbled, smacking himself in the head. Magenta walked over to him.

"It's pretty, Riff. Very romantic and Christmassy, if you ask me," she whispered, holding his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"And Riff Raff and Genta can make a heart and put it on the tree," Columbia said, smiling at the two. Magenta blushed, making Riff Raff snicker.

"That's a marvelous idea, Columbia! Snap snap! Get to making you decorations, you two!" Frank clapped, thinking it would make the siblings work faster.

Magenta looked at the chemicals, watching the smoke rise at the same speed as earlier.

"I have a better idea, Columbia," she said. "How about ve all take a picture together and put it on ze tree?" She looked at Frank for a nod of approval.

"That's even better!" Frank clapped happily. "Sorry, Columbia," he quickly added, noticing Columbia pouting.

"Everyone get together then!" Columbia cheered, running over to get a camera and setting it up on a tripod. Frank stood next to Magenta, who scooted closer to Riff Raff. Frank, in an attempt to seem friendly in the picture, draped an arm around Magenta. Columbia quickly stood between Magenta and Riff Raff, smiling like she was insane.

The flash practically blinded Magenta and Riff Raff.

"Shit," Magenta hissed, rubbing her eyes. Columbia quickly put the picture on the tree. Frank smiled, staring at the tree.

"This is the third year we're celebrating Christmas! This is awesome!" Frank cheered.

"So…what do you think, Genta?" Columbia asked.

"It's a holiday. Vhat more do you van from me?" Magenta asked, shaking her head.

"I think it's going to be a great holiday, Genta," Riff Raff said, smiling at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short, but I like it. There will be a chapter two but it'll be Cosmo, Nation, and Ansalong. Maybe a chapter three with Janet and Brad, but that's unlikely. XD Hopefully all three (most likely just two) will be done and up on or by Christmas day this Sunday. :DD<strong>_


	2. Cosmo, Nation, and Laura

_**Okay. Chapter two! Cosmo and Nation McKinley with Laura Ansalong. Christmas preparation in their home too! …Yes. All three of them live together…IT'S MY CHRISTMAS STORY, THEY CAN LIVE WHEREVER I WANT THEM TO! XDD**_

* * *

><p>Laura sat on the mint green couch, sipping a soda. Nation was working with Cosmo, decorating the tree.<p>

"You always say how you're so good at fashion and seeing the differences between shades of colors, why don't you help us, Laura?" Nation asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the girl who was sitting on the couch lazily.

"Because it's funny to watch you two trying to decorate the tree. And it's funny to watch Cosmo try to tell the difference between purple and violet," Laura giggled. Cosmo groaned.

"I'm practically blind, Laura. Of course I can't tell the difference," he said. Nation growled at Laura.

"Just help us, Laura!" She shouted. Laura jumped up and spilled her soda on her green nurse's outfit.

"Oh no!" She shrieked. "I need this for work tomorrow! Nation!" Nation rolled her eyes.

"Just get over here and help us, Laura. I can clean your clothes later!" She shouted, walking over and grabbing Laura's wrist, jerking her towards the tree.

"Hey! Be careful!" Cosmo shouted at Nation.

"Shut up, Cosmo! Do you want her to help or not?" Nation shouted back. Laura gently picked up two different ornaments and put them on the tree before walking back to the couch.

"There. I helped," she smiled. Nation looked at the tree then back at Laura.

"Putting two ornaments on is not helping, Laura. And you put them right next to each other. Get over here and help!" Nation screamed. Cosmo sighed at his sister.

"You really need help, Nation," he said. Nation growled in return. Laura groaned.

"I don't like decorating the tree, Nation! I always hated it and I always will!" She shouted like a little kid. Nation huffed.

"You can open your present if you help us," she said. Laura brightened up.

"Can I really? Move over!" Laura practically jumped over the table to help decorate the tree. Within an hour, the tree was completely decorated and lit up with mainly red, blue, and golden colors. Nation walked into her room and came back out with a box. It was wrapped in shiny golden wrapping paper and topped with a silver bow. She handed it to Laura.

"Thank you for helping with the tree, Laura. Merry Christmas," she smiled. Laura opened the present. It was a picture of the three together and smiling. Laura rubbed her eyes, pushing the picture away.

"Thank you, Nation. I love it," she stood up and hugged Nation then Cosmo. "You're both really nice. Wait a second." She ran off and came back with two presents and gave them to Nation and Cosmo.

Nation smiled when she opened hers. Cosmo didn't open his.

"You two are freaks. It's not even Christmas Eve and you two are opening presents? Wow," he laughed. Nation rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Laura. I love this movie," she smiled. Laura smiled too.

"I know you do. I saw it and thought you'd want it."

"Open your present, Cosmo!" Nation shouted. Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"Not until Christmas Eve, Nation. I refuse to!" Cosmo argued. Laura giggled at the argument between the brother and sister.

"Damnit, Cosmo! Just open the present! If you don't…I won't give you my present," Nation threatened. Cosmo sighed.

"But I don't open anything until Christmas Eve," he said. Laura listened, as if it were a game. Nation huffed, crossing her legs.

"Open it, Cosmo!" She shouted.

"If you calm down, fine," Cosmo said, picking up his present from Laura. He carefully ripped off the green wrapping paper and smiled. "Thanks, Laura."

"Now, Cosmo. Do you want your first present now or later?" Nation asked, grinning.

"Now please," Cosmo replied, smirking.

"Why did I move in with you two?" Laura asked as Cosmo and Nation ran off towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I said that the Christmas story is a one-shot, but I was thinking that Nat and Cosmo deserved one too! XDD And QueenCynder, it wouldn't be stealing because Christmas belongs to everyone. XDD Go ahead. I'd love to read it anyways. Christmas fics are adorable in my opinion.<strong>_

_**About the Brad and Janet possibility, if it's not up by the day after Christmas, don't expect it. Though I may still post it, just don't expect me to make one. XDD I really hate Brad and Janet and yeah…I dunno. I might, just to round off the whole RH crew.**_


End file.
